


Bowser Junior’s Quest (GUIDE — SU AU)

by partyonfiesta



Series: Bowser Junior’s Quest [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gem Fusion, Gems, M/M, Magic, No SU characters in or mentioned in this fic, Other, Sibling Rivalry, Steven Universe AU, not rlly, rated teen and up for minor descriptive violence, somewhat original plot, story line is taken from SU, that’s why SU isn’t listed in fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyonfiesta/pseuds/partyonfiesta
Summary: (SU AU = Steven Universe Alternate Universe)- - -The plot and other elements of this fic are heavily based off of Steven Universe, and include spoilers if you are unfamiliar with the show. If you don’t know much about the way gems work, I recommend any wiki guide out there for the show (this fic might be a little confusing without prior knowledge)Or if you are familiar but don’t mind spoilers n such, then this first chapter is just a plot outline/key details I wrote down for this au + everyone and their gems. (This is a guide for a fic in the works. Actual fic has yet to be posted)
Relationships: Cody (SML)/Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr, Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Bowser Junior’s Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185215
Kudos: 8





	1. Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an overview of what’s to come in this fanfic, including info on characters and key details to know for the plot of this story. It came to me in a dream, so it’s still just a draft and things are subject to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***YES I KNOW Joseph and Cody aren’t Mario canon, since they’re quite well known, I just needed their names and such in place of OC friends I would have given Junior if needed. Please don’t expect them to behave the same way as in SML, don’t even get me started on Cody’s last name..........
> 
> For those who don’t know: Joseph - young red-shelled paratroopa, Cody - young magikoopa (Junior’s age)lol

Characters

**Junior**

Gemstone: Rose Quartz → Pink Diamond

Shape: round → diamond

Location: chest

Weapon: shield, bubble

**Peach → Koopette**

Gemstone: Pink Diamond → (supposed) Rose Quartz

Shape: Diamond → circle

Location: Chest

Weapon: shield, bubble

**Bowser**

Gemstone: n/a

Shape: n/a

Location: n/a

Weapon: himself

**Mario**

Gemstone: n/a

Shape: n/a

Location: n/a

Weapon: gem destabilizer (handheld), self

**Luigi**

Gemstone: n/a

Shape: n/a

Location: n/a

Weapon: gem destabilizer (handheld), self

**Ludwig**

Gemstone: Amethyst

Shape: round

Location: chest

Weapon: cutlass sword, spears, wand

**Roy**

Gemstone: Jasper

Shape: round

Location: right shoulder

Weapon: fist gauntlet, bullet blaster

**Lemmy**

Gemstone: Ruby

Shape: round

Location: right palm

Weapon: dagger, wand

**Iggy**

Gemstone: Sapphire

Shape: round

Location: left palm

Weapon: scythe, wand

**Wendy**

Gemstone: Rose Quartz

Shape: round

Location: left shoulder

Weapon: dagger, chisel knife, wand

**Morton**

Gemstone: Bismuth

Shape: square, inverted

Location: right fist

Weapon: hammer, fist gauntlet

**Larry**

Gemstone: Lapis

Shape: tear

Location: left fist

Weapon: water wings, tennis racquet, wand

**Kamek**

Gemstone: n/a

Shape: n/a

Location: n/a

Weapon: wand

**Toadette**

Gemstone: Pink Pearl

Shape: oval

Location: chest

Weapon: spear

**Daisy**

Gemstone: Yellow Diamond

Shape: diamond

Location: chest

Weapon: gem destabilizer (long)

**Pauline**

Gemstone: Blue Diamond

Shape: diamond

Location: chest

Weapon: gem destabilizer (long)

**Rosalina**

Gemstone: White Diamond

Shape: diamond

Location: chest

Weapon: celestial wand

**Toad**

Gemstone: White Pearl

Shape: oval 

Location: chest

Weapon: n/a

**Cody**

Gemstone: n/a

Shape: n/a

Location: n/a

Weapon: Peach/Koopette’s sword 

**Joseph**

Gemstone: n/a

Shape: n/a

Location: n/a

Weapon: Junior’s hammer

**Pom Pom**

Gemstone: n/a

Shape: n/a

Location: n/a

Weapon: undetermined

**Boom Boom**

Gemstone: n/a

Shape: n/a

Location: n/a

Weapon: undetermined

**Yellow (Yellow Toad)**

Gemstone: Yellow Pearl

Shape: oval 

Location: chest

Weapon: n/a

**Blue (Blue Toad)**

Gemstone: Blue Pearl

Shape: oval 

Location: chest

Weapon: n/a

\-----

Fusions

**Lemmy & Larry**

Name: Double L (L for short)

Gemstones: ruby, lapis

Weapon: water wings, spiked-tennis racquet-sword combo (useless weapon, but great for tennis!)

**Lemmy & Iggy**

Name: TBD

Gemstones: Ruby, Sapphire

Weapon: double-sided axe, wand

**Ludwig & Roy**

Name: TBD

Gemstones: Amethyst, Jasper

Weapon: TBD

More TBA

……

*spoilers for Steven Universe*

OVERVIEW

  * (Koopaling gems do not have a Steven Universe Equal, they were just chosen based on personality/what gem they seemed to represented [aside from Morton])
  * Bowser Junior represents Steven. He inherited his mother’s gem, the Pink Diamond. It was believed he was a Rose Quartz at first, as it was believed his mother (a Rose Quartz) had slain Princess Peach (A Diamond). After the truth comes out that Peach and his mother were one in the same, he does in fact have Peach’s Diamond.
  * Mario and Luigi continue to attack the koopalings to get to Junior, in which they believe Junior’s (apparent) mother is the culprit, and his father is also to blame.
  * Bowser doesn’t have a gem, but still watches over the koopalings and his son. Bowser represents Greg from SU (mortal, almost powerless against gems, but wanting the best for his son)
  * Junior was born to Bowser and Princess Peach, the latter of which was forced to sacrifice her gem (Mario brothers blame Bowser and Junior for her ‘death’). Peach had disguised herself as a koopa named Koopette with a Rose Quartz gem during this time, therefore Bowser didn’t know Junior’s mother was actually Peach until it is ultimately revealed by Toadette.
  * The Koopalings were also unaware that Koopette, the original leader of the Koopalings, was Peach.
  * Junior did not inherit any of Peach’s features except for her diamond and its powers (fusion, certain weapons, healing, etc.). Healing is not something all gems can do, however (important!)
  * Toadette was one of Peach’s most trusted friends. Like Peach, she became fascinated with mortals and didn’t agree with the Diamonds’ plans to obliterate them to make more room for gems. She took over Peach’s position for the Mushroom Kingdom after helping Peach fake her death.
  * Daisy feels betrayed that Toadette knew more about Peach than she did. Daisy represents the personality of SU’s main Jasper antagonist, in this case, a gem who has a hard time accepting the fate of the Princess.
  * Mario and Luigi had a loyal affiliation with Peach. They looked up to her and trusted her as a ruler and a friend. In this way, like Daisy, they too represent close friends of Peach who struggle to accept the truth and place the blame on her child + close associates.
  * The Koopalings are a group of gems who despise the diamonds’ treatment of so-called “lower” gems and their outlooks on organic/non-gem life. The group started with Koopette (leader) and Ludwig. Ludwig became the leader after Koopette.
  * After the death of Koopette, the koopalings were given shelter in the castle by Bowser. They made a promise to Koopette, therefore their jobs are to protect her son against foes and help him understand his gem powers.
  * Not all koopas/mushroom people possess gems (in this AU it’s a species thing, depends on if one were born to magical parents or not. In this case, each of the koopalings and Junior were, while King Bowser was not).
  * Cody and Joseph (name ideas taken from SML) represent Connie + other human friends (in that they care for Junior but are mortal, and can be hurt when dealing with anything gem-related.)
  * Since Junior is half mortal, he is able to fuse with other mortals.
  * Anyone with a gem, no matter your species (Toad, Koopa, etc.) can fuse with another being as long as they too have a gem.




	2. The Koopalings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based heavily on the Crystal Gems. Each Koopaling’s description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided to make this ↓ work into more of a guide for my fic to come! Chapter 1 of this au will be pushed out on a separate work, same tags tho so it’s ez to find.

Character backgrounds that’ll make sense later

_Koopette DESC:_

**Koopette was the first member of the Koopalings.** Disguised in the form of a koopa, **Peach’s** identity remained a mystery to the other members of the Koopalings until after her son was born. As a Diamond, **Peach** went often unheard by the other Diamonds, outvoted 3/1 on everything. Their biggest argument was on the matter of life. **Peach** saw organic life as something to be treasured while they lasted, while **Daisy** and the other Diamonds saw their lives as meaningless and small compared to theirs. They had more power, anyways. **Toadette** was **Peach’s** best friend on the inside, who also believed organic life to be quite fascinating. If **Toadette** felt the same way, that meant she wasn’t alone. **Toadette** agreed to help **Peach** with her mighty plan; she’d be “shattered” by a rebellious koopa with the intent on overthrowing the system. She’d come back with an army, and they’d show the Diamonds how wrong they were. After **Peach** was shattered, **Toadette** took over her position while the Diamonds grieved. **Peach** promised she’d come back and help **Toadette** fix everything. **Peach** , now as **Koopette** , began her search. She recruited misfit gems who shared her beliefs, giving them a haven and peace of mind that they were heard. She grew attached to a mortal koopa named **Bowser** , who “ruled” over the Koopa Kingdom almost next to the Mushroom Kingdom. She admired his methodology, saying it wasn’t his kingdom, it was “their” kingdom. He wanted to help his people as much as possible, and koopas of his kingdom respected him for it. **Koopette** fell in love, believing she could leave her old life behind with **Bowser** , and became pregnant with their son. She made the other Koopalings promise to take care of her baby when she was gone and to continue their fight. They swore, and ever since then, they’ve stayed by **Junior’s** side.

_—_

_Ludwig DESC:_

**Ludwig was the second member to join the Koopalings.** Previously a servant of **Peach** , he was a castle guard. Often his time was spent in close proximity to said **Diamond** , accompanying her to meetings alongside **Toadette** and other higher-end guards. He was originally content with such a uniform operation. Clearly he was just an amethyst, another soldier— nothing more, nothing less. But soon he saw life had more meaning, after the other Diamonds declared that **Peach** would be the one to clear her land of weaker life. He knew it wasn’t in his place to care, but he couldn’t help but feel their plans were wrong somehow. He attempted to convince **Peach** of this, though he was silenced. Why should only those deemed higher-up have power, he would ask. And why should they decide the fate of other lives? **Peach** said he asked too many questions for being an amethyst. He became self aware of the issues that plagued this system that the Diamonds had created. Behind **Peach’s** back, he vowed to fix this flawed system. where some gems were meant to serve others (the Diamonds) because of who they were born as, and how the lives of others were forced to suffer for that same reason. After the shattering of **Peach** , he abandoned his new post under **Toadette** and stayed in hiding— fearful he’d be caught rebelling, as he didn’t know others shared his ideas. He was found by **Koopette** , knowing she shattered **Peach** he was fearful at first. He had been there the day it happened, anyways. But she assured him she was just like him. They were the first of the Koopalings. Although teaming with a gem-shatterer, **Ludwig** believed the Diamonds could be reasoned with, if they could only see the errors of their ways. Although initially supporting **Koopette’s** relationship to a mortal later on, he holds a slight grudge against **Bowser** for taking away their beloved leader, and **Junior** for having her gem and her life. Nevertheless, they made a promise to protect him and uphold their mission. Eventually, **Junior** grows on him and he accepts **Koopette** is gone.

_—_

_Roy DESC:_

**Roy** was a lone gem, found by both Koopette and **Ludwig**. Originally he was created to serve **Daisy** as a higher-end bodyguard, one of many. He hated how he would be used just like that, for nothing more than his strength. He wanted a life, he wanted purpose. He escaped **Daisy’s** grasp, hoping to find a better life, a safer one. Upon meeting **Ludwig** and **Koopette** , he was willing to be shattered, he didn’t care. They took him in as family, and worked as a trio. They constructed a plan to rid the Diamonds of their power. His physical nature, however, caused him to believe that shattering the Diamonds themselves would break the stronghold of their tyranny. He and **Ludwig** didn’t get along at first, thanks to their different approaches on how to take down the Diamonds, but **Koopette** leveled things out. Like **Ludwig** , he was torn over their leader’s death, maybe even more so. He’d loved **Koopette**. He is able to relate to **Daisy’s** pain of losing someone she loved. He wants the Koopalings to find their strength physically, because he can’t stand to lose any of them like he’d lost **Koopette**.

—

Lemmy DESC:

—

Iggy DESC:

—

Wendy DESC: 

_—_

_Morton DESC:_

**Morton** was practically born a Koopaling. Ever since forming, he knew this hierarchical system was unjust. Initially, he had been worried there weren’t others out there like him. But after witnessing a raid by **Ludwig** and **Koopette** , he knew he wasn’t alone. He left his position as a weapon-crafter for **Paulette’s** forces and was welcomed to the team. As of **Koopette’s** heartiest followers, he believed the Diamonds had to pay for their crimes. The Diamonds shattered many gems themselves, gems who were just like them. **Morton** was an expert at crafting weaponry. He introduced to **Koopette** the Breaking Point, which could in turn shatter the Diamonds. But **Koopette** disagreed, believing they could be reasoned with if only they understood. Wary of his violent ways, **Koopette** had no choice but to poof him. He was bubbled away and stored in her room, where he could never be reached by another gem. At least until he was found by **Junior** , who like his mother, disagreed with his violent approach. Angry at **Koopette’s** actions after learning she lied about his disappearance to the rest of the Koopalings, he attacked **Junior** with the intent of shattering him. He was poofed once again. He had failed to understand that **Junior** wasn’t **Koopette** , yet he shared her same non-violent mentality. When he was eventually unbubbled for good by **Junior** , he was surprised that **Junior** would do as such even after trying to shatter him. He rejoins the Koopalings, keeping his violent nature out of the way of the group’s reasonable one.

—

_Larry DESC:_

The Mushroom Kingdom was teeming with organic life. **Koopette** refused to rid her lands of them, despite the other Diamonds’ orders. Sent as a spy by **Rosalina** to check on **Peach** , **Larry** was only meant to visit for a short time. But in his time at the Mushroom Kingdom, he became distracted being so close to the mortals. He had always found mortals so enticing, ever since he’d heard of them. Mortals were so fragile, they weren’t hardy like gems; yet they lived as though they had something to live for. It didn’t seem to bother them how short or insignificant their lives were at all. For fun, he’d play tricks on the **Mario Brothers** , simply to see them up close. He learned so much about their outlook on life and their behavior, and the way they interacted with one another was so vastly different from the way gems did. Even after **Peach’s** death, he played around with mortals. Nicknamed the “water-winged beast” by the **Mario Brothers** , he was captured one day and held prisoner so they could interrogate him to pry him of the rebels’ locations. Even as a prisoner, he enjoyed being so close to them and in their presence. He was set free by the Koopalings, who were out on a mission at the time. He admired them for rescuing him without hurting the lives of the mortals. Ever since then, he was given a spot on the team, who shared his enthusiasm for organic life.


End file.
